rebecca_cook_literacy_instructionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebecca Cook - Literacy Instruction Wiki
''Welcome to Literacy Instruction'' This is a resource manual for literacy instruction. Part 1: Personal Belief System and Reading Models Click Here https://docs.google.com/document/d/1NNuRnED44-nS0kfhWC-m-uLQeluWrDsjgY7EXT1V0MU/edit?usp=sharing - Reading Belief System Philosophy Paper from Workshop 1. ________________________________ Information found: Vacca, J.A. L., Vacca, R. T., Gove, M. K., Burkey, L. C., Lenhart, L. A. Reading & Learning to Read. of Phoenix. Retrieved from https://phoenix.vitalsource.com/#/books/9781323437469/ 'Part 2: The Early Years of Literacy Development' Information found: Vacca, J.A. L., Vacca, R. T., Gove, M. K., Burkey, L. C., Lenhart, L. A. Reading & Learning to Read. of Phoenix. Retrieved from https://phoenix.vitalsource.com/#/books/9781323437469/ Teaching strategies: · Concepts of print 1. Have children identify in their environment 2. Collect pictures and label them 3. Write text under drawings · Phonological awareness ' 1. Read aloud books that play with language (nursery rhymes, poems, ect.) 2. Alphabet books to increase letter to sound recognition 3. Having children dictate their own stories · ' Phonemic awareness ' 1. Play with language through read-alouds 2. Create games to increase children’s awareness of sounds in words 3. Give children the opportunity to play with writing · ' Phonics '''1. Use letter cards to make words 2. Cube Words: roll the dice and have children make words from the letters 3. Word Ladders: children can add and delete letters to form new words '''Information found: Vacca, J.A. L., Vacca, R. T., Gove, M. K., Burkey, L. C., Lenhart, L. A. Reading & Learning to Read. of Phoenix. Retrieved from https://phoenix.vitalsource.com/#/books/9781323437469/ 'Part 3: Reading Strategies, Interventions, and Instructional Approaches' Reading Assessment Brochure 'Part 4: Reading-Writing Connection and Technology' · ' Oral and silent reading fluency' 1. Reader’s theater: oral presentation of drama, prose, or poetry by two or more readers. 2. Repeated readings: having a child read a short passage from a book, magazine, or newspaper more than once with differing amounts of support. · ' Reading comprehension' 1. Story map: a way of identifying major structural elements, both explicit and implicit, underlying a story to be taught in class. 2. Active comprehension: the process of generating questions and making connections throughout reading. · Vocabulary knowledge ' 1. Word Scramble Games: uses vocabulary knowledge to unscramble words used in sentences. 2. Word Sort: used individually or in small groups, children sort through vocabulary terms that are written on cards or listed on an exercise sheet. · '''Reading content area texts ' 1. Semantic analysis: the teacher identifies the theme and composes a question involving critical thinking related to the theme, selects words used by the author or consults a thesaurus to find about five words, both synonyms and antonyms, relating to the theme, and the teacher constructs a think sheet for discussion purposes as well as for writing. 2. Predictogram: story elements—including the setting, the incidents in the plot, characterization, the character’s problem or goal, how the problem or goal is resolved, and the theme or larger issue to which the problem or goal relates '''Information found: Vacca, J.A. L., Vacca, R. T., Gove, M. K., Burkey, L. C., Lenhart, L. A. Reading & Learning to Read. of Phoenix. Retrieved from https://phoenix.vitalsource.com/#/books/9781323437469/ 'Part 5: Reading Assessments' University of Phoenix Graphics (2).jpg Technology 1. Chromebooks - Chromebooks can be used daily in my classroom. These are used by students to enhance all their writing by using either Word or Google Docs. Students are instructed to use their Chromebooks to write daily. 2. Google Docs/Google Slides - These sites can be used to create presentations on their Chromebooks and produce better writing through these mediums. These can also be used to create a dialogue journal. 3. Animoto - Students can use this presentation tool to make quick, animated presentations to show off their subject matter. This can help them paraphrase their writing into short blurbs about their subject. (animoto.com) 4. E-mail Conversations - E-mail communication engages students in written conversations with others in the same learning community, at a neighboring school, or anywhere in the world. When students use e-mail, reading–writing connections are both personal and social. Information found: Vacca, J.A. L., Vacca, R. T., Gove, M. K., Burkey, L. C., Lenhart, L. A. Reading & Learning to Read. of Phoenix. Retrieved from https://phoenix.vitalsource.com/#/books/9781323437469/ 'Part 6: Reflection' This course has taught me new ways to incorporate writing into the everyday curriculum as well as how to improve reading strategies and how to create assessments for those reading strategies. The strategies I have learned, like travel journals, dialogue journals, reader's theater, and partner reading are all strategies I want to incorporate into my own classroom and teaching environment. These types of assessments and strategies fit into my current instruction because I am teaching 6th-grade students, and these strategies will work well for this age group. They are curious learners and are beginning to become more independent with their reading. Because of all the new knowledge they are gaining this year, I think a travel journal would be a great implement to show them how far they have come in just a year. I think dialogue jurnals will help me keep up to date with them and how they are performing, as many of them are at different levels. They could also benefit from reader's theater to practice speaking in front of the class as well as practicing their oral language. Category:Browse